May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor
by redshadow17
Summary: 200 years after the rebellion President Riddle has reinstated the Hunger Games! Read to find out what will happen when Our heroine is thrown into the arena and must fight her way out! Based on the Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins
1. Chapter 1

Hello Readers! So I've spent the last few weeks reading the Hunger Games and I was inspired! So here is my version! It is set about 200 years after Katniss and Peeta win and the rebellion occurs! Sadly I've decided that they are all muggle because I don't think I could've spun it correctly to make them all wizards (it would contradict the no weapons rules). So please, without further ado, enjoy!

~Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Hunger Games!

* * *

><p>I woke with a start, the bed was cold beside me and it unnerved me. I looked around the dark dismal room searching for my little sister, even though I knew she wouldn't be in the room. I pushed off the thin blanket and padded across the hall to the room my parents occupy. Sure enough there she was curled into the middle of the bed even though our mother had long since gone to work. Our cat was curled up by her side and stared at me through squished eyes. I pad over and sit on the edge of the bed.<p>

"Hermione?" She whispered rolling over

"I'm here Cass, come on let's get you fed and off to school" I said smoothing her strawberry blonde curls out of her face, her hair so different from our parents and mine. We all had unruly chocolate colored curls. We all had the same hazel eyes though.

"Are you going hunting today?" She asked me as I sat a meager meal of left over squirrel and bread in front of her, throwing some fat and entrails on the floor for the cat.

"Yes, we are running low" I answered going to get dressed while she ate. It didn't used to be like this. I don't remember when it wasn't but I know when my grandmother was young there was peace and plenty of food to circulate through the districts, all thirteen of them. It wasn't until my grandmother was a teenager that they began the games again. Of course we'd all learned about the games in school but what they didn't teach us was about the rebellion that stopped them the first time. They no longer taught us about Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark and the revolution after the 75th hunger games. I know because my grandmother had a book, an old book that I'm sure the peacekeepers would punish us for if they found it. I am sure that Katniss herself wrote the book but it describes everything that happened as it really happened.

"Hermione, will you do my hair?" Cass asked me as she walked over with her brush. I take it from her and gently brush her curls and pull them into a pony tail before deeming her presentable and sending her off to school. We live in district 12, the mining district. There isn't much to know about us really, the peacekeepers killed my father, they never told us why. My mother then assumed the role of care taker, she managed to get work in the mines so it fell to me to make sure that Cass got to school, I no longer attend, I dropped out at 14, school does me no good if I can't survive. Mother's meager wage doesn't put enough food on the table after we pay the peacekeeper taxes so I learned to hunt using the book grandmother had. I quickly cross town, avoiding the peacekeepers until I reach the fence, in the years following the destruction and rebuilding of our district they've once again neglected the part of the fence that separates our section of town, I think they once called it the seam, from the forests beyond. The electricity that is supposed to run through it stops just past the main part of town where the justice building is and starts back up again by the school. There is also a badly patched hole that I squeeze through before looking over my shoulder and breaking into a run until I reach the safety of the forest.

"Hermy" I spun around at the voice startled until I realized it was just Ron. He was taller than me by a few good feet, messy red hair, the color of fire, and blue eyes. He was so different than the rest of us in district 12, who had darker hair or blonde, we rarely had a red head.

"Ron, you ready?" I asked fetching my bow from under the rock I had stashed it under. I had found it in the woods, a rarity since weapons were basically outlawed unless you were a peacekeeper and even then you had to be pretty high ranking.

"We should run away" He said startling me as we sat down for lunch.

"Ron,"

"I'm serious, we could live in the woods, be free from the reapings and the capitol, they've already taken everything any way" It was then that I realized that today was the day. Ron hadn't been born in district 12. He'd actually been split between the districts for some crime one of his brothers had committed; he was the youngest of 14 boys. He and his mother had gotten sent here when he was six and the brother who'd committed the crime had been killed.

"Ron, we can't, I don't think anyone would notice if we disappeared but our mothers and Cass they would" I said softly "Besides the reaping is almost here and you'll get to see them"

"It would be better if we were all together again, with the reaping it's just a reminder that me or Gin could be taken into that arena" He shook his head, it had been a long time since I'd heard about his niece, his brother Alex had a daughter who was 15.

"There isn't much we can do Ron, but make sure that our families survive, let's get our load back home, that deer will get a pretty good price at the hob" I said wrapping up our kill. We'd learned fast to cut or kill into pieces, saving everything from the pelt to the bones, after the first time we drug a carcass into the hob and watched it be ripped apart.

* * *

><p>Well there is the first chapter! Review if you enjoyed!<p>

~Redshadow17


	2. Chapter 2

Hello All. Here's another chapter!

~Disclaimer: I own nothing as usual.

* * *

><p>The day of the reaping came quicker than any of us would've liked. The high society of the capitol, the ones with out children of the eligible age to be chosen, felt like we should celebrate and made us all put on large parties and festivities leading up to the moment in which one boy and one girl ages 12-18 were chosen. Mother was already awake; I could hear her keeping busy because this year both I and Cass were of age. Cass was still asleep beside me as I rose and made my way to the kitchen.<p>

"Hermione, I'd like it if you wore one of my dresses this year, Cass has outgrown her reaping dress and really you have too" I was surprised, mother hadn't been from district twelve either, in fact she had been born in the capitol, her father was a peacekeeper and they moved here when she was my age. The clothing from her childhood was precious to her and she hardly ever brought it out.

"If you want" I reply, I couldn't think of anything else. The dress she'd laid out on the kitchen table was a pretty swirling silver; it reminded me of the wings of a mockingjay. It was simple but nice. I bathed quickly and dressed allowing my mother to run a brush through my hair and twist and braid it up into a beautifully classic bun. By the time we were both dressed Cass was awake and dressed in my old blue cotton dress that was a little big on her but using one of father's old belts I made it fit around her waist.

"It's time," Mother said sighing as if to steady her nerves. I take Cass's hand and we make our way into the town square. We meet Molly, Ron's mother, and Ron on our way down. Molly and Mother grasp each other's hands and stand side by side as Cass joins her friends in the roped off section for twelve year old girls, I join the girls my age while Ron joins the boys after giving my hand a quick squeeze. The mayor began his speech before turning it over to the woman with bright orange hair and lip stick.

"Welcome! To the reaping for the twentieth reaping for the Hunger Games!" Our district escort Eloise Tinker smiled as she greeted us as the large spinning wheels containing our names was brought before her. My name was in there at least forty times, as I had taken out several tressera for all three of us each year since I was twelve. Ron's name was in there quite a bit as well; luckily Cass's name was only once. I refused to allow her to take out any tressera. "We will first draw our male tribute"

I watched nervously as she stuck her hand into the wheel and drew forth a slip of paper. I barely registered the name, Draco Malfoy, before sighing in relief that it wasn't Ron. The boy who stepped forward was my age, I'd seen him when we were in school, he was the Mayors son. His mother was in hysterics as he strolled forward trying to look brave. He was taller than me by several inches, with pale skin, dark gray eyes and blonde hair that fell limply on his forehead.

"And our female tribute" Eloise pulled another slip of paper "Cassandra Granger"

"NOO!" I screamed as my mind went into over drive. Not Cass, anyone but Cass. Before I could register the words coming from my mouth I screamed "I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute"

"Well," Eloise spoke surprised, since the hunger games had started again no one had volunteered in district twelve, no one. I was still clutching onto Cass who was crying and begging me not to when the peacekeepers came forward. Ron had Cass in his arms before the reached me and I was led into the Justice building, total silence following my departure.

I knew what came next, they would usher us into our own rooms and give us fifteen minutes to say goodbye. I waited, trying to calm my wildly beating heart and hold back the tears. I had to be strong for mother and Cass. I had to be strong, I knew from Katniss's book what to expect, nothing really had changed other than the addition of the capitol and district 13 being added into the mix.

"Hermione" Mother hugged me tightly

"Promise me you won't let her take out any tressare, your wage should be able to feed both of you and Ron will still hunt for all of you." I whispered in her ear as I hugged her just as tightly.

"I love you, remember that" Mother whispered before she turned and left the room, I could hear her sobs as she passed through the door. Cass came in next. She didn't utter a word, just ran to me and hugged me.

"Be strong Cass, promise me, you'll graduate from school, you'll keep practicing with Molly and you'll make something of yourself" I said hugging her as well.

"I will Hermione, please, promise you'll try and win" I had resigned that I would die until she uttered those words.

"I promise Cass, I promise" I whispered clutching onto her as if she'd disappear.

"Here, I found this in the box with Gran's book; will you wear it as your token?" She handed me a simple chain with medallion hanging off of it.

"The mockingjay?" I whispered fingering the pendant; I knew what it was because of the book. Katniss had a pin that this pendant was shaped after.

"It's a locket, I found a picture of Katniss's family inside, I put it in the book and added a picture of us" Cass said softly

"I love you Cass"

"I love you too Hermione" She whispered to me before slipping the locket around my neck and leaving as the peacekeepers opened the door. Ron came in next.

"Don't worry Hermy, I wont let them starve, I'll take care of them" He said hugging me tightly before kissing me. I was shocked to say the least. In our years of friendship Ron had never given me any inclination that he liked me.

"What?"

"I'm sorry Hermy, I know this is bad timing, but I can't bear to think you could die and I'd never have had the guts to do it." He said softly "I love you Hermione, even if you don't love me"

"Protect them," I whispered not knowing what else to say as he left with the peacekeepers. I wasn't expecting anyone else so when the door opened again I was surprised. I'd only see the woman once or twice in person but I knew who she was. Her long blonde hair and gray eyes were the same as her sons.

"I know you don't really know me Hermione,"

"You're Draco's mother" I interjected, she nodded, I could see that she was struggling like I was.

"I think we both know it is unlikely that Draco is going to make it back, but promise me you will. I am not as oblivious as my husband to the struggles our district faces. I know we need this victory. Promise me one of you will make it"

"I can't make such promises Mrs. Malfoy, there is no telling what we'll face, but I promise I'll try" I said looking at her, she nodded accepting my answer.

"I will make sure that your sister is taken care of, should something happen to your mother" She said softly. I wasn't to sure what brought this on. While Ron and I traded with most members of the town, we'd never dealt with the mayor or his wife. It was two dangerous since the peacekeepers lived in that part of town. "She has been with Molly to see me many times. Draco was not my only child; my daughter didn't survive the conditions we live in. Molly was my midwife and she often brought her to help. She's too innocent for a children's home."

"Thank You" It's all I can think of to say as she stands and leaves the room entirely

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed! Please review and let me know what you think!<p>

~Redshadow12003


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy!

~Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Eloise, she's mine.

* * *

><p>After she left the peacekeepers once again came and led us back to the platform where we will load the train. Usually all the citizens disperse after the reaping so I was surprised to find them all still standing in the square. As we passed every single person pressed three fingers to their lips and then held them in the air. A long used sign of respect. I wasn't given time to respond before I was shoved onto the train followed by Draco. We were led to separate rooms and told to clean up for dinner. We'd meet our mentor for the games then. I remember him from the games over the years, his name was Remus Lupin, and he was 14 when he won.<p>

I walked over the bed to find a simple blue dress, I looked down at my mother's gown and couldn't bring myself to take it off so I simply walked over to the attached bathroom and washed off the coal dust the best I could and waited playing with the locket. It wasn't long before the capitol attendant came to retrieve me. I was led down a series of hallways until we reached the dinning car of the train. I had to pause seeing the table, I'd never in my life seen so much food. I've heard stories, and read about them in the book but never seen them.

Sitting across from me was Eloise with a pleasant smile on her face, wearing an awful skirt suit of puke orange. Draco sat next to me looking almost as shocked as I was. He was wearing all black, which surprisingly didn't wash him out but enhanced his attractiveness. Sitting next to Eloise was our mentor Remus. He was tall and thin with large scars running across his hands and face. His hair was messy and his blue eyes seemed almost wild.

"Congratulations you two! We've got a lot to do!" Eloise said smiling brightly as she clapped her hands.

"Eloise, I am sure they are still in shock, perhaps we should not bombard them with any more." Remus said his voice smooth; he then turned to us "Do you have any questions?"

"What's our strategy?" I asked causing Eloise to look at me, Draco simply stared at Remus.

"Right down to business then, our strategy is to stay alive." Remus said "I can talk strategy to each of you separately or you can train together"

"It's whatever" Draco said shrugging

"Together is fine with me" I replied as well.

"Alright then, what talents do you have? Anything at all?"

"I can run, and fence" Draco spoke up

"Fencing? We aren't aloud weapons?"

"I doubt my aunt really cares," He replied shrugging "She is a bit insane after her round in the games"

"What about you?" Remus asked looking at me. I had forgotten about Bellatrix Lestrange, Draco's aunt who won the 31st games at age 12. She was quite brutal then, I can't imagine how she is now.

"I remember things" I answered his question

"You remember things?" Eloise asked confused, I sighed

"Like photographic memory?" Remus asked looking at me as well.

"Yeah"

"She can hunt" Draco's voice startled me

"Where did you get your weapons?" Remus asked me

"I made them" I replied quietly

"How did you learn" Eloise said trying to comprehend what was going on

"I have a book," I replied sighing "I have a book from before the peace, from the original hunger games"

"Interesting, and it taught you to make weapons?"

"It taught me to make bows and traps." I answered "It also taught me about the arenas, the games and it taught me about the rebellion"

"What rebellion?" Draco asked

"Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark, the 75th Hunger Games"

"It started in the 74th" Hermione nodded "Not many remember, but I have a book, written by Katniss"

"I'd like to see this book, if we return do you mind" Remus asked, I nodded my head in agreement to let him see the book.

"We should go with their strategy"

"I agree, but I think we are going to need to put a spin on it. I'm afraid they'll recognize it unless we do"

"What's their strategy?" Draco asked looking at them

"They were in love. They were the first in 75 years to fight the entire way together, and they decided they were going to win together or die together. The games can not go without a victor so they both won." Remus said softly

"It was more than that, Peeta loved her from the beginning but Katniss fell in love with him over the games." I filled in from what I knew from the book.

"Let's play it up then, from enemies to whatever." Draco said simply as if it was common knowledge. "We are from different ends of the financial point, different family backgrounds, we are different"

"I agree, we'll play it up" Remus asked

"What do we do when they interview our families about it?"

"I do believe Eloise could perhaps deliver a letter, I'm sure your parents will do whatever is needed to ensure our story sticks" Remus said simply as he sat down his fork. "I think that is enough for tonight,"

"I do agree, we have much to do tomorrow! We'll reach the capitol and you'll meet your stylists!"

* * *

><p>Alright, I hope you enjoy! Reviews are welcomed greatly and they make me update faster but they aren't required!<p>

~Redshadow17


	4. Chapter 4

Hello Readers! So I noticed today that their was another Hunger Games version of Harry Potter! I just wanted everyone to know that I have finished writing my story and am simply updating the chapters everyday! I have in no way copied her and didn't read the other story until today and we seemed to take it in two different dircetions! If you are enjoying this story I highly recommend you read the other as well because it is quite good, I do believe even better than mine! So now that that's over please enjoy the next chapter!

~Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

><p>The next morning was the first time we'd face all the tributes outside of the arena. My outfit was laid out before me, a pair of black pants, a green shirt and a black jacket with the number 12 on the back. I brushed out my hair after a moment's hesitation and braided it down my back in its usual style. The capitol attendant came to retrieve me just as I slipped on the issued shoes. I was allowed a quick breakfast before I was ushered into the elevator where Draco was waiting, dressed in a more masculine version of my own outfit. We were left at the training floor, the first tributes to arrive. A group of them came in next, six in total; I recognized them as, what we call the career tributes. They were from districts 1, 2 and 4. The rest slowly filed in after them.<p>

"Alright, my name is Deloris Umbridge" The woman before us looked like an expanded toad. She gave us all a quick tour of the room before smiling widely "You will begin your training here, May the luck forever be in your favor"

"Let's started." Draco said looking around

"We should avoid our strengths" I whispered and he nodded

"Why don't you teach me how to work those traps you were talking about" He whispered back motioning towards the empty trapping station. All the other tributes had moved on to the heavy weaponry so I nodded in agreement. We spent quite a bit of time in the useless basic survival stations before moving onto a weapon neither of us had tried before. I sucked at the sword but when she handed me throwing knives I did pretty well. It seemed Draco was a bit more natural with weapons than I was. I tried to stay cold and distant but he made it difficult as he was being overly friendly it seemed.

* * *

><p>"Now, we've got a lot to do, your interviews are important, everyone has to have a spin, obviously Draco you are going to charm the pants off of them. But you Hermione, I can't find a spin for you. You aren't sexy, you aren't innocent, and you aren't mysterious"<p>

"I'm logical" I supplied

"That's true but logical won't win you sponsors" Remus said sighing

"It'll have to, I suck at acting" I replied, and it was true, I couldn't tell a lie to save my life, but now I guess in this ridiculous game of lies I was going to have to learn.

"It's time to get you ready, Draco remember charming, and Hermione try not to say anything incriminating" Remus said sending us off.

"Why are you looking so down little fire" Tonks asked as she dressed me

"I don't have a spin"

"I don't think you need one" Tonks said simply as she stepped back

"What do you mean?" I asked not following her

"I saw your reaping Hermione; I saw the desperation in your face as you volunteered to save your sister. That's your spin, you protect" Tonks said making a final adjustment to the dress before spinning me around so that I could see. It was spectacular. The dress itself was cut so that it crossed over her chest and over her shoulder; it hugged every curve until it fell to the ground in a small pool at her feet. The flames that decorated the dress seemed to move. The top, near her shoulder was orange and they were a beautiful red until you reached down to the skirt where the outside seemed to be blue. Tonks had given her a simple black chocker and two matching bracelets. "Spread your arms Hermione"

"Tonks, this is beautiful" I whispered as I spread my arms and sheer material fell creating a wing affect.

"I thought so too, now come let's get you to the interview, can't be late" Tonks said smiling as she ushered me out of the room. We sat upon the grand stage waiting as President Riddle made his first appearance. He was an older man, bald with graying skin. He had been adventurous in his youth so he no longer had a nose, instead two simple slits and his eyes had been altered to be the color of red and shaped like that of a snake.

"Welcome! To the 49th Hunger Games!" He said smiling brightly "Now, Rita Skeeter"

"Welcome everyone!" The flamboyant woman smiled as she walked onto the stage. Everyone hated this woman, she twisted everything around and when she wrote her articles she did so to her advantage. "We will start with Lavender Brown, from District 1!"

The girl was about my age, with long curly mouse brown hair, lavender eyes. She was small, petite wearing a dress that shimmered like a diamond. Her interview was boring, she seemed a bit ditzy but I could tell by the way she was holding herself it was an act.

"Thank you Lavender, now Theodore Nott!" The boy from district one was tall, broad shouldered with sandy colored hair and eyes. He was trying for that mysterious spin but came off a bit boring instead.

"Megan Jones!" District two's girl was trying to play off being innocent and the boy Dean Thomas was a larger boy, a year younger than me, with dark skin. He was overly cocky but Rita seemed to love him. The two from district three Eleanor Branstone and Tracey Davis, as well as the tributes from district four and five, Terry Boot, Susan Bones, Mandy Brocklehurst and Jut Finch-Fletchley were over before I realized I had tuned out. This years district 6 tributes, Kevin Entwhislte and Rose Zeller, paled in comparison to the ones from the previous years. District 7, Michael Corner and Millicent Bulstrode both looked like gorillas and spoke that way as well, though you couldn't place if they were playing up the stupid act or not. I tuned back in again to what they were saying with district 8.

"My sister and I"

"Sister?" Rita asked

"Yes, I have a twin sister Padma" Pavarti spoke; she was a year younger than me, with tanned skin, long black hair and dark eyes. "We both decided to try for tribute this year"

"Why?" Rita asked

"We were both training to be designers, but it takes money, money we don't have. So we decided that we were going to both try for tribute and we were going to win so that we can accomplish our dreams" Pavarti said as the buzzer went off and she returned. Her counter part, Zacharias Smith, didn't have anything really convincing to tell Rita. The next boy, Anthony Goldstein, who was one of the oldest didn't say anything much more than a yes or no. He was the largest of the boys and definitely was going for intimidating. The girl however reminded me instantly of Cass. She was short, barely 12, her long blonde hair was pulled into braided pigtails. She barely talked and was shaking desperately as Rita questioned her. The other tributes, Su Li and Vincent Crabbe from District 10, Lisa Turpin and Graham Pritchard from district 11 all did their interviews and I was snapped back to life when Draco's name was called. He walked over and sat down gracefully beside Rita. He was extremely charming, even Rita couldn't find much to twist.

"So is there a girl back home"

"No," He said casting his eyes aside

"Oh, there is, please you must tell us about her!" Rita snatched into his trap like the squirrels back home.

"There isn't a girl back home, it seems I brought her with me" He answered looking over at me briefly

"You mean Ms. Granger, you are together?"

"No, we were once, but I guess life never goes like we plan," He said sadly "There won't ever be another girl for me though"

"So it is love then" Rita asked as the buzzer sounded, he stood and smiled at her

"Always" He said walking off

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed! Please review if you have time!<p>

~Redshadow17


	5. Chapter 5

Hello readers! I'm sorry it took so long to update but I'm a very busy person! Some of you asked for the story that I mentioned in my last chapter! It's titled Stay alive and it is written by AlwaysYou16! I do hope you read it because since I've finished writing this one and I'm just updating chapters, I've started reading it and it is wonderful! So without further ado on with the chapter!

~Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

><p>I stood as she called my name and numbly walked over, the truth that rang out in his voice told me this was more than a story and I wasn't sure I was ready for that.<p>

"So Hermione, darling, is it love for you as well?" It was the first question out of her mouth.

"It was, once upon a time" I replied as coldly as possible not looking at anything really

"And now"

"Now I'm not so sure" I snapped and she quickly changed the subject.

"Can you tell us what was going on through your mind when you volunteered for Cassandra Granger?"

"Nothing, there was nothing running through my mind. I acted purely on instinct to save my sister." I replied honestly

"Why would you do it though, put yourself into the games for your sister"

"I think the question is better suited for why wouldn't you" I replied coldly "There isn't much left in life for me other than the mines but she's only 12, there is so much more for her"

"She won't end up in the mines as well"

"That's her future to decide" I reply as the buzzer sounds. I sit in my own coldness as the other tributes are interviewed; only recalling their names. Ernie Macmillan, district 13, Romilda Vane, district 13, Wayne Hopkins and Isobel MacDougal from the capitol. Nothing else, I don't even remember getting back to my room and into my bed.

* * *

><p>It was now time for us to perform in front of the game makers. We'd all get a score that would tell sponsors how likely we were to win. Sometimes being in the twelfth district was a curse. The longer we waited the more nervous I got. Finally it was my turn. Draco walked out looking less nervous than before. I entered and exhaled before walking over to the bow and arrows and chose the simplest one I could find. In my one on one session with my trainer we'd decided this is what I would do. I was hitting all my targets but only one was watching me. It was then I spotted him. The red hair I knew any where. Ron said everyone in his family had it. Percy Weasley, the one responsible for his families scattering. I felt the rage build in me as I lifted my arrow and pointed it right at him. I let it go and it flew through the small chink in the barrier, pinning his hat to the wall behind him. Everyone was looking at me now, as Percy got redder in the face another started laughing.<p>

"You are dismissed" I turned and left not even caring about the other tributes. That night we all sat together on the couch in front of the TV as the anthem sounded and the seal appeared. The scores were revealed, most got around a 4 or five, Terry Boot from district 4 got a 1, Hannah Abbott from district 9 got a 10 which shocked us all, Draco got an 8, as did the career districts. I was stunned when my name popped up and an 11 was shown. We watched the other districts, who all received lower scores before Remus turned to me.

"What did you do?"

"I shot Percy Weasley's hat off of his head" I replied

"I thought they had a barrier in front of them" Eloise said softly

"I thought so to" I replied not revealing that they did and I knew from the book how to get around them.

* * *

><p>"It's time" Tonks said as she walked over and embraced me. Over the weeks of her preparing me we'd grown closer. She and she alone prepped me this morning. She braided my hair and handed me the outfit that I'd be wearing. It was a pair of cargo pants, tight enough to fit but lose enough to be comfortable in a dark brown, a matching dark brown tank top and a forest colored hoodie. I dressed quickly and she led me to breakfast where my prep team was waiting. They all cried as they embraced me and said their goodbyes. No one knew if I'd be seen again alive after this moment. After breakfast I was found by Eloise.<p>

"You've been one of the best tributes I've ever had the pleasure to escort" She said and I knew that it was true. She left, wiping a tear daintily from her cheek. Draco appeared next and we stood side by side as Remus entered.

"Any last minute advice?" Draco asked shaking off his nerves.

"Stay alive" Remus said simply "The longer you stay alive the farther we get. Don't forget our strategy, forget whatever is at the cornucopia, run straight for the forest and find water."

"Let's just get this over with" I said stealing myself as I joined Tonks, the two of us boarded the hover craft and settled down for the ride.

"You are going to be fine, all my bets are on you kid" She said smiling

"Not a smart move"

"Don't doubt yourself, as I said before, you're a protector, and protectors can't protect unless they survive. If anyone in that arena can win this it's you"

"Thanks Tonks" I whispered not really sure. I sighed as the hovercraft landed and Tonks pulled me into a tight embrace

"Remember, all my bets are on you, go get them" Tonks said as the glass surrounded me and I was lifted up into the arena.

* * *

><p>Well there it is! Please review soon!<p>

~Redshadow17


	6. Authors Note

Dear Readers, I'm sorry that it's been a while since I updated! I was looking back over the story and I feel that it is lacking in the details and over all dialog that I wanted when I started the story! So I am going to rewrite the story! Now that Finals are almost over and summer is beginning I can write a more! So Please keep watching for the new and improved version of May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor!

~Redshadow17


End file.
